Oh My Princess
by Darling Drusilla
Summary: An alternate take on what may have happened during the 2nd movie after Kagome was shot.


Kagome was cold. Very cold.

The last thing she remembered was being shot in the back by her own arrow, while a strange feeling of warmth spread through her body. A feeling of spiritual and magical warmth and assurance.

But as she lay in the dark and the cold, she began to feel sunshine on her face. She began to feel the ground solidify beneath her body rather than the floating abyss. She felt more than that though, she could smell and feel the cool grass under her skin, she knew that there were wild flowers mere inches away by the fragrant air. And besides the sunshine on her skin, spots of shades were dancing across her eyelids as though a tree were above her. A cherry tree, with falling petals littering the ground around her and decorating her mass of inky black hair.

"Open your eyes."

What? Kagome realized slowly that there wasn't really anything keeping her eyelids closed, and so, she opened them, wincing slightly at the brightness of her surroundings. But as she adjusted, she noticed that the tree was not a cherry tree above her. There was a peach tree above her, with vibrant pink blossoms that fell just short of red. The wildflowers around her varied in between soft pink and cream while everything else around her gave off a soft misty golden light.

But the most standout feature was the woman kneeling beside a large pond.

It was the princess Kaguya. But something was different about her. She looked kindly and serenity poured out of her every fiber. Kagome quickly backed away, not ready to be caught unawares by the woman who just shot her. Plus, she may still be angry over being shot at.

"Hello child. I'm glad to see you've awoken."

"Why am I here?" Kagome asked, suspiciously. "I won't help you turn the world to night! I refuse!"

"Why...oh dear..." the moon princess rose from her spot by the pond, a saddened look on her face. "Kagome, I'm afraid you've been misled. That being out there, in my body, it isn't truly me at all." Kagome's curiosity perked as Kaguya moved towards her. As she had spoken Kagome did realize that there was a definite difference in feeling between Dream Kaguya and Reality Kaguya. Kagome couldn't explain it yet, but she knew eventually she'd be able to figure out what that feeling was.

"You're not you? She's not you?"

"Not in the least," Kaguya answered. "She was a demon from my youth. A demon I fell quite in love with, however, it was not to be. My father had promised me to another. In a fit of rage she cut my head off and ate my heart."

Kagome stared at her in disgust and sorrow. Sorrow over a jealous lover and a forbidden romance. She was disgusted because said lover ate her. "Why? That...ew!"

Kaguya simply laughed. "She decided that none would have my heart but her. Not the earth itself nor the gods above. But, I decided to store my soul within my hagoromo. I cannot allow her to have that part of my being." A sad look flickered through the eyes of the princess. "As much as I would have given it o her before, she's become far too twisted."

"She'd absorb your magic wouldn't she?" Kagome's question was more a statement.

"And my knowledge. The knowledge that was intended to go to the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. Knowledge that will forever remained trapped in this realm with us."

"Nani?" Kagome shouted, standing up quickly, a little too quickly as she soon found herself falling forward. But the ojou caught her before she hit the ground. A kind, though amused, smile playing on her lips. "No, I have to escape, the guardian you're looking for? That's me! And I broke the jewel and now it's out there causing strife and misery! I have to get out there!"

Kaguya let the young girl up. She knew of course that she was the guardian she'd been sent to earth for. She'd known since she first descended. Kaguya had been granted a vision and a warning. Not to fall in love. Well, she had and look where that had stuck her. But now, the guardian was stuck here with her. How though, had the Shikon been broken?

"Child, tell me your name won't you?" Kaguya asked, placing a hand on the other woman's arm. The girl jumped before calming down and explaining. Her name was Kagome, and she'd been born with the Shikon no Tama in her body. She'd shattered it in order to keep it out of the hands of evil, however, it had been for naught as it was now being collected by the half demon Naraku. She told Kaguya of the horrible fate of Kikyo and how the elder priestess had stolen half of Kagome's own soul that she might keep on living. How her friends had lost their way and how as she spoke they were fighting against the demoness Kaguya had once loved.

"Oh Kagome, we'll figure a way out of this, I know we will." Kaguya looked into the younger girls bright blue eyes, slightly taken aback before she continued. They were stunning. "Kagome, I think time moves differently here. It's possible you've been gone no more than seconds rather than the hours you've been at my side."

"Really?" Kagome asked. Hope was shining bright in her eyes. So much so that Kaguya couldn't help believe it herself.

"Truly. I will help you in every way I know possible." Kaguya smiled again at Kagome and thus their bond began.

It was the second day of Kagome's imprisonment with the moon princess.

She was glad there was no hunger within their micro realm of existence. She was also glad that it was a comfortable temperature and that she never seemed to be tired. Instead she only ever seemed to be in a state of constant drowsiness, a lazy feeling of contentment.

She was a bit surprised however when Kaguya was able to weave a kimono from the petals of the peach tree above them. The two women had been sitting in the shade quietly, Kagome looking across the water as the blossoms flew about in the gentle breeze. Kaguya herself had been plucking away at an instrument that the realm seemed to be only too happy to supply. It gave her the classic look of a princess and Kagome suddenly felt very under dressed.

Kaguya's playing stopped as Kagome tugged at her skirt. She smiled and set her instrument aside. A cascade of black hair moved to fall across her shoulders and a slender hand rose.

"Watch and learn Kagome." The princess chanted spell and Kagome listened intently, remembering the words. Petals fell from the tree and magic began to weave them into a kimono beyond anything Kagome might have seen in stores or on any geisha.

"Now it's your turn," Kaguya smiled as she rose and took the kimono in hand.

"My turn?" Kagome asked, but...I'm no good-"

"Yes you are Kagome. And I'll be here with you every step of the way."

Kagome bit her lip before exhaling. She felt Kaguya's touch on her bared arm and blushed. Something about Kaguya made Kagome feel embarrassed and shy. Like she was around a very attractive boy. She followed Kaguya's instruction on arm movement, blushing a bit harder as the princesses breath brushed past her ear.

"The magic is in the intent and the focus," Kaguya whispered. "Now, I want you to imagine those lilies becoming a simple yukata, alright?"

"H-hai," Kagome nodded. The princess had moved her other hand to Kagome's shoulder as she dictated the fate of a bloody red hydrangea, turning it into an obi. Kagome blocked out the feeling of Kaguya's hands and focused on the imagery of a pristine and simple yukata to wear under the kimono.

Kagome could feel the tendrils of her priestess powers as they merged the individual petals with one another. And she could feel Kaguya's magic as well, all around her. And soon enough, Kagome had in front of her the very thing she had intended to create. A beaming smile plastered itself across her face and she could her and feel Kaguya's pride in her.

"Good job Kagome," Kaguya smiled at her before drawing her into a hug. "Very good job. Now let's see how it fits shall we?"

Kagome had been with Kaguya one week now.

It was, different.

Although the realm was small, Kaguya had explained that by sheer force of will it could supply whatever Kagome desired. That was why the fruit tree kept changing from a cherry tree, to an orange tree, almond, and anything else that happened to pop into Kagome's mind.

"I wasn't the one to dream up the tree," Kaguya smiled as she played with Kagome's hair. While it did make Kagome feel a little odd, she didn't mind having the affectionate woman near her. She actually enjoyed having someone pay so much attention her. "It appeared when you did."

"Really?" Kagome asked as she looked out across the field. All it needed was a quant little one room house. A bit like the huts back at Kaede's but made of real wood and painted a soft yellow color with white trim and a chocolate colored roof.

"Hai, even now I can feel the terrain trying to become what you're craving."

"I'm trying to think of some sort of house," Kagome admitted, frustrated. "It's not that I dislike sleeping under the stars, I just missing having a bed you know?"

"I do indeed," Kaguya admitted. "Would you be upset with me if I told you I got rid of the building that was here?"

Kagome wasn't upset, but she was confused. She asked why and was told something that made her think. Kaguya had gotten rid of the extras of the realm to encourage Kagome to learn to focus her ki. She needed to find order with her soul in order to take the knowledge Kaguya had for her concerning the Shikon.

"Now," Kaguya said, moving to Kagome's side and facing her. Their bodies were still facing away from one another but they were still in each others sights. "Tell me what it is you want to sleep in so I can help you make it."

Kagome though before speaking, keeping contact with kaguya's face. "I want...I want something simple. A little one room beach bungalow like I used to stay in with my father when we went on vacation. Right next to a lake too, with a little flower garden and a lawn out front."

"Lots of flowers?" Kaguya asked.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded feeling a need to move closer to her princess. "Hydrangeas in a bright white and baby blue."

Kaguya smiled again. "Thats all it takes you know. Want, desire, need." Kagome breathed out shakily as the princess moved closer with each word. While she'd never considered being with a woman, ever, something about the celestial princess was hypnotic. But as quick as Kaguya had been there, she was standing and pulling Kagome up with her. "Look Kagome. Look what your desire can bring you."

Two weeks later, Kagome lay in bed, resting her head on Kaguya's stomach.

Last night, she'd given in. She'd approached Kaguya as dusk fell and given in. Not to Kaguya's pushing and demands. There hadn't been any. Kagome had given in to her own wants. She moved her head to look up at the princess and found that despite her original uneasiness with the idea, she didn't regret it. Not when she could watch the woman sleep so unguarded. Never had Kagome seen the princess sleep, she was always awake and alert.

Kaguya let out a slightly breathy moan in her sleep, making Kagome blush. Kagome hadn't thought herself capable of the things she did last night, nor had she suspected that she might have her first sexual experience with a woman. She'd always known it would be with something not entirely human, with her lifestyle and preferences it was impossible for her to find someone human and exciting.

Exciting. Kaguya had done things to Kagome that she was sure had been lost in her time. In fact, Kagome was positive that if she Google'd them they wouldn't show up. The tiny priestess shifted to try and ease her newly awakened lust. Just thinking about them made her want the princess all over again. Kagome never would have thought she'd turn into a sex addict after her first time with anyone.

She definitely didn't think she'd wake someone up by laving kisses across their body. She never thought she'd feel Kaguya's gentle hands running through her hair as she moved down the satiny smooth skin. And she definitely didn't think she'd end up lapping away like a kitten.

Kaguya's new lover was beyond what she expected. Vivacious, eager, enthusiastic, and a damn near perfectionist. Not that she was complaining. Kagome's determination and dedication went through all parts of her life apparently, from her training in spiritual matters to celestial manners and the arts of the bedchamber.

But her thoughts were brushed away as her back arched. Oh, her little lover was a quick learner indeed to remember that little trick. How wonderful she was. And how much Kaguya enjoyed paying her back. How much she enjoyed the way her chest heaved whens he was flipped onto her back, the way her pulse raced as Kaguya bound her to their bed and tortured her slowly.

Yes, Kaguya was ecstatic when the girl had finally come to her this evening. Aprehensive that she might back out at the last second, scared that Kagome might abandon her after the deed was done, but oh so joyous when she'd been awoken this night.

As Kagome screamed out her release beneath her, Kaguya grinned wickedly and continued pulsing her ki over the miko's body as she pumped her fingers and suckled.

After two months of bliss, Kagome was jerked back to the reality of her situation.

She and Kaguya had been sitting under their favorite tree when their world had started ripping apart. Kagome of course hadn't ignored her life outside, nor had she tried to forget about it and her duty. But she had enjoyed herself.

As the sky began to tear above them, strips of night and day standing sie by side, the priestess moved closer to the woman she'd grown to love.

"Kagome," Kaguya grit out, holding her chest as she sank to her knees. "Kagome, she's taking the hagoromo."

"What?" Kagome cried, Holding Kaguya up.

"She's taking it from your body in the real world. If she gets it -ah!" Kaguya's back arched as pain radiated through her body. Like her very flesh was being ripped from her bones and molten lead was running through her veins.

"Kaguya!" Kagome screamed as the princess began to warp. Like the world around them she were stretching and distorting.

"Kagome," whimpered the tennyo. "the only way to keep it from her..."

Kagome awoke inside the demon's palace, tears streaming down her face as Kaguya's actions stung her within. It hurt, so much more than InuYasha leaving for Kikyo, so much more than when her father walked out on her and her mother. It just hurt.

The demoness was in front of her, wearing her beloveds face and wearing a horribly wicked smirk that never would have graced Kaguya's face. And later, when Kagome watched the demoness become enveloped by Miroku's kazanna, she couldn't help but feel that it was too good. The horrible woman didn't deserve such a kind punishment. She deserved to suffer as Kagome was.

But within her chest, the remains of Kaguya's soul was filling the gaps in Kagome's. And feelings of sorrow were developing for the demon. Sorrow, betrayl, and still love. Because just as Kagome was suffering now, Kaguya's former lover had felt as well. The pain had eaten away at the other, and Kagome needed to rise above it. She needed to before she recovered the jewel and infected it with her feelings.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. The battle had ended roughly two hours ago and everyone was exhausted. "Something happened before we got there...didn't it?"

Kagome nodded as she broke down into tears, letting her friend hold her in her arms while she broke down. But she couldn't speak on it. Not a bit. Instead, she only cried. Shippo and Miroku both tried making her laugh, Kilala cuddled with her, none of that worked.

InuYasha tried shouting at her, stomping about, threatening her, it didn't work. He may have been a half demon, but he knew the smell of sorrow and heartbreak, his mother had worn it often enough. He could think of nothing else then except to take Kagome home to her mother.

* * *

This is the first of a series of stories exploring many paths Kagome is going to take. Each story after this one explores a different love and don't really relate to each other in any way, but they all relate directly to this one. Please R&R, I found myself debating for a while about actually posting this drabble/fic.


End file.
